Nothing is Normal (AU)
by thequeenleer
Summary: What would Hogwarts have been like for Harry and his peers if Voldemort had been arrested for the murder of Myrtle? Harry would have had a different childhood; he would not be a celebrity; many peoples life would have been different. This fic is AU (although I think you'd be able to guess that!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello. I've just created this account and I thought it would be the perfect place to unleash my new fanfiction upon the Potter-sphere. This is my first fanfiction that I've taken seriously (that I haven't just written on a whim and never bothered to update. I love this idea.) I have had this idea for a year or so and thought that now is the time I should actually** **put together** **my ramblings into something accessible by the public. It is basically what would have happened if Voldemort had been found guilty for setting the Basilisk on Myrtle; henceforth sending him to Azakaban for life. Harry would lead a normal life with both parents, or as normal as your life can be when you're Harry James Potter that it. Enjoy, and read on...**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, creatures, spells, places, you recognise belong to me. They all belong to Jo Rowling. If I was her; I wouldn't be writing this fan-fiction. I'd be working on my James Potter and the marauders saga. But, I unfortunately am not J K Rowling. But please read on despite this fact!**

* * *

Harry Potter thought he was a perfectly ordinary boy, thank you very much. Well, as ordinary as a 10 year old (almost 11) wizard could be. He had a loving and caring set of parents, an amazing family, great friends and an owl called Mercury. Today was the day that he would receive his Hogwarts letter; he had been dreaming about this day his whole life. Ever since he could remember he had heard tales of his parents adventures at Hogwarts; finally it was his turn. The Muggle clock on his bedside showed the time _03:39_. Both of his parents would still be in bed. His father had scheduled a day of work in honour of his eleventh birthday. The Potters were planning, along with Remus and Sirius, to go to Diagon Alley and purchase his Hogwarts supplies.

Harry clambered out of his bunk bed and tried not to fall out of it, he couldn't go to Hogwarts if he broke his neck. Well, he probably could take a healing potion. It wasn't, in Harry's opinion, worth the risk. The bed had been bought for him by his godfathers even though his mother was of the firm belief that her son would plummet to his death. James' opinion that his magic would be able to save his son, and begrudgingly placed a cushioning charm on the floor around the base of his bed.

Once he had made it down the stairs, he realised that the owl had not come while he was asleep; but would arrive when he was having breakfast, like it did for everyone else. Harry was so excited about going to Hogwarts. His father and, both of his godfathers wanted him to be in Gryffindor. Although his father had said that since Lily was so smart that he wouldn't be _too _upset if the sorting hat placed him in Ravenclaw.

What if he didn't receive his Hogwarts letter? Would he have to go to Hogwarts anyway? Would Dumbledore kick him out of the castle and force him to live life as a Muggle? Harry didn't think he would be able to do that. He had been around magic all of his life, it was a massive part of him and he didn't know what he would do if that was taken away from him.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. The August sun was streaming through the opened blinds and into the kitchen. His mother was standing at the stove, cooking pancakes. His father was sitting, with his feet propped up on the table, reading the Daily Prophet. Lily turned around to place a plate piled high of pancakes onto the table and noticed her husbands feet. She grabbed the tea towel and shooed his feet away with it. James merely laughed and turned a page of his newspaper.

Harry heard a scuffling at the window: an owl. he leapt up and ran to the window. He struggled to reach for the window. James, seeing that his son was far too short to reach the window catch, lazily flicked his wand. The catch sprang open and the owl flew into the room. The letter was dropped onto the kitchen table, right on top of the pile of pancakes Lily had spent cooking for her son's birthday breakfast. With trembling hands, Harry reached out and grabbed the letter. The envelope was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. On the front it said:

_Mr Harry Potter,_

_Pevrell Place,_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Somerset,_

_Somersetshire,_

_England._

"Open it son, you've waited your whole life for this!" Both his parents smiled down at him as he, so very carefully, opened the envelope which was the start of the rest of his life.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. As I've been writing this I've realised how much will be different, not only for Harry. But for all of the characters in this. Please comment anything you want to say/ or what you think of this idea. My Easter holiday starts on Tuesday (25th) so I'll be updating regularly. Even if I'm not updating regularly; I'll either be writing this on Word or revising for my gcse's because...they are sort of important. Typical me to start a big fanfiction just as I'm going to revise for my exams...**

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**Bye fellows witches and wizards.**

**Sophia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello people *protego* I know this update is long overdue; that is why I cast a protective charm. I am SO sorry, but I've got my ICT GCSE on Thursday and really want to do well in that, and my other GCSE's. I am really sorry, I'll be updating now, and probably one more chapter in May. I finish my exams in May and then I go on holiday so I'll be updating LOTS over the summer.**

**I'm going to include the song that I listened to the most while writing. This time it was Six Weeks by Of Monsters and Men.**

** Thank you to all the people that reviewed, it means so much to me, truly. I hope this story lives up to your expectations Thunderbird0106 and Slytherin's Black Cat.**

**Thank you so much to: BBoy13, Doclover, Into The Vortex, Old Girl Lost, Slytherin's Black Cat, StefWash, TheGhost75, Thunderbird0106, Tygo24911, cheakymaid, eskimobee, lovelessjk, and moose-girl6 for following this story.**

**Also, a huge thank you to: Bboy13 and Doclover who've favourited this; means a lot guys, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places etc. that you recognise belong to Queen Jo Rowling. *bows down* **

**Without further ado... read on my lovelies. And thank you for reading.**

* * *

Harry had floo'd to Diagon Alley. Floo powder was never his favourite method of transport. The ground seemed to sway beneath his feet as he stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. He stumbled out of the fire place and Sirius caught his arm and steadied him.

"Careful Harry, don't pass out from excitement just yet." Sirius grinned at him and Harry had to admit to himself that he was very excited to buy his Hogwarts supplies. Lily had all the ingredients that Harry needed for Potions at home so he didn't need to buy any. James had already withdrawn the money from Gringotts the day before when he was travelling home after a long day's work.

Remus and James eventually arrived at the pub and then they were off. Harry had been to Diagon Alley countless times before but this time seemed special as he was officially a Wizard.

"Do you want to go and get your wand Harry?" Lily smiled down at her son; he nodded in response. After promising to go to the ice-cream parlour afterwards, Sirius and James stopped grumbling, and they made their way down the cobbled streets.

Harry ran up to Ollivander's door. Looking back to check his parents and godparents were still following him, he entered the shop. All around there were shelves and cabinets overflowing with small, oblong cardboard boxes. The floor had a faint sheen of dust as well as the occasional quill. In the back of the shop Harry could see row upon row of shelves where the boxes were so plentiful that some covered the floors completely. The brass bell upon the door rand and Lily, James, Remus and Sirius entered behind Harry.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you again, Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Mr Potter and Miss...I apologise, Mrs Potter" Ollivander stood at the top of a staircase. The man had an ethereal presence. He descended the stairs as if he were floating, which Harry found slightly intimidating.

"Good morning Mr Potter. Shall we begin?" Sirius nudged Harry forward; he stumbled and tripped over one of the many wands. Harry managed to keep his feet moving and he didn't fall to the ground. A tape measure which had been lying on the table became animated and began measuring Harry's limbs and height. Just as he thought he was becoming entangled in the tape measure, it rested on the tale once again. Ollivander emerged from the depths of his shop; his arms piled high with boxes of wands.

"This one first, I think Mr Potter." Mr Ollivander held out a wand which was toffee brown in colour and very heavy when Harry took it in his hand.

Harry could hear Remus tapping his foot nervously. Sirius was holding his breath and tapping his leg with his wand by the door. James was standing there, reading the list which had been attached to his Hogwarts letter. Lily was browsing the collections of quills which Ollivander had on sale.

Harry gave it a wave and set the stack of quills by his mother on fire.

"Aguamenti" James shouted. He fumbled to get his wand out of his pocket but aimed it in the direction of the burning feathers. His spell _did_manage to extinguish the fire, but it also drenched Lily in the process.

"James Potter, how dare you soak me in water?" Lily was beyond furious.

"I'm sorry Mum, it was my fault!" Harry said, although his remark couldn't be heard above Lily's incoherent screeching.

"There's the Lily Evans temper" said Sirius loudly; despite the glare he received from Lily. "Being a Potter won't take it away from her."

Ollivander calmly collected the wand from Harry's hand and replaced it with a medium length wand. The old man seemed oblivious to that tension mounting in the room. Lily was staring at James and her wand was aimed at his throat. James was smiling at his wife but Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

"How about this one Mr Potter?" Ollivander did not move away from Harry; but stood by his shoulder. Harry was worried he might accidentally set the wizard on fire or something. He stepped backwards and tightened his grip on the wand. Heat like nothing Harry had every experienced coursed through his body. Stumbling back he collided with a cabinet. A glass ornament which had been balanced upon it fell to the ground. Harry stared in amazement and tried to stop it. Flicking his wand, he muttered the spell which his mother must have performed thrice a day when he was younger.

"_Occulus Reparo_" a translucent yellow beam came out of the tip of the wand and repaired the shards of glass that lay on the floor. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the young boy. Ollivander faltered for a moment, his eyes grew wary, as if he were unsure of how to proceed.

Remus stepped forward and picked up the mended vase, placing it back on the cabinet. He produced a bag of coins from the folds of his cloak and handed it to Ollivander.

"Remus, you can't pay for Harry's wand!" Lily became distracted from the silent, and futile, attempt to main her husband. She looked to James for support but he merely shrugged.

"Lily, I am one of Harry's godfathers. For his birthday I am allowed to buy him presents. For Christmas Sirius bought his godson a limited-edition Tornadoes beaters bat. That cost three times the price of a wand!" Harry looked up at Remus and took his hand. He liked Remus; he was caring and helped him play pranks on his Dad. They often involved making sure Sirius was suspected of being the culprit; which was an added bonus.

"Remus, you can't spend seven galleons on Harry's present! It's too much. And Sirius' present, well..."

"It's just because he's rich? Because he won't have to economise as a result of the money he spends? Because his Uncle Alphard left him money? Because he gets given money by Regulus? Lily, I'm not completely destitute. I'm buying Harry his wand for his birthday and there is nothing you can do to stop me! I have as much right to show Harry I care." With that, he turned around, shoved past Sirius and James and stormed out of the shop with Harry still clutching his hand.

"Remus, are you okay?" Looking up at the man's scarred face, Harry could see that he was fighting back tears. He looked down at his other hand and noticed that his wand was still firmly in his grasp. He squeezed Remus' hand and nodded his head in the direction of his wand. A spark appeared from the tip, it was faint but noticeable. Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

The rest of Harry's family came out of the shop. Lily looked at her wristwatch.

"We need to make sure that we have enough time to go to Madame Malkins. James, you, Sirius and Harry go and start queuing at Malkins. Remus and I will go and get the books. All Harry needs is his birthday present. James, make sure that you buy him a _you-know-what _and for Merlin's sake let him choose! And don't forget that no child of mine if visiting Knockturn Alley until he is at least able to apparate out by himself." Even though Lily was the only female of their group, and certainly the shortest adult, the others seemed to obey her words as law. She always worried about him, even though she Harry could see why Dumbledore made her head girl.

"Yes Ma'am." Sirius grinned at her as Remus let go of Harry's hand and walked off down the cobbled street with Lily; wiping his eyes as he did so.

After half an hour queuing outside Madame Malkins, Harry, James and Sirius suddenly made their way inside. James had put it down to the disorganisation of the parents. Sirius put it down to the boom of Muggle entrants that Hogwarts was having this year. Lily had helped establish an organisation called "First Generation Witch and Wizards" which had taken over the job of informing a child and their Muggle parents that the child was a wizard. First Generation also guided people around Diagon Alley as this was often a daunting time for the family. They helped arrange the purchase of an owl or forwarded any mail in the chances that they lived in a strictly Muggle city or town. Often Muggles were unsure of everything and they often left it near the end of the holiday to go and buy the school supplies as it was difficult to explain to neighbours why there were owl noises coming from their house.

Lily had also set up a pen-pal system, where a wizard-born child would correspond with a Muggleborn. That way they would be able to learn about each other, their cultures and have a friend already before they started school. Harry had been writing to a boy called Justin Finch-Fletchley. He had been planning to go to Eton; where his family held a legacy of sorts. Harry knew that it was a top Muggle school and Justin's mother had been initially disappointed to hear that he could not follow in his father and brothers' footsteps.

Although Harry found the boy very obnoxious, he was glad that he would at least be able to talk to someone in his year. His dad had been able to make friends very easily; but Harry was insecure about that. What if he wasn't good enough at magic?

A pale, thin boy walked past with his parents; Harry recognised them as the Malfoys. Harry had met them three years ago when he had gone to an event of some kind (he couldn't quite remember the occasion) and Narcissa, Sirius' cousin and her family were also there. Although Draco, her son, was the same age as Harry the two never got along. He was very much a traditional pureblood wizard. The Malfoys believed that Muggleborns should not attend Hogwarts and, as Lily herself was a Muggleborn, this meant that Harry was immediately wary about becoming friends with the Malfoy boy.

Sirius and James hadn't noticed them and as they were blocking the door, Lucius pushed passed. Both men turned to see who had just shoved them out the way.

"Cissy, I'd appreciate it if you kept your husband under control. I'll have slime on my cloak for weeks now." Sirius turned and looked at his cousin, sneering as he did so. Harry couldn't remember a time where Sirius got on with his family, apart from Andromeda and her daughter. Sirius' lack of involvement with his family always made Harry feel sad; he wouldn't be able to manage without his.

"Now, now Mr Black. You're covered in Mudblood filth. I do believe we should leave, I don't want to have to burn these shoes, but the stench is simply atrocious. Good day." Lucius had the monotone voice he always used. It was as if he was bored with life. With a swish of his cloak he stormed out of the shop, Narcissa and Draco were not far behind him.

Harry had been stabbed so many times he felt like a pin cushion. He couldn't believe that Madame Malkin had been doing this job for nineteen years; but she still managed to impale her clients upon the pins.

"Stop fidgeting dear; it'll all be over faster if you..." Malkin began cutting off the excess fabric with her wand "just" Harry flinched away from a pin her assistant was stabbing his calf with "stand" Madame Malkin almost severed his leg off "still" and with a final flourish she was done.

Sirius and James had snuck off to Quality Quidditch supplies as soon as Lily and Remus had returned from Flourish and Blotts accompanied with a tower of books. Just as Harry thought he might start bleeding due to pin induced stab wound, Madame Malkin ushered away her assistant and motioned with her hand for Harry to take off the robes.

They were finally finished for the day. Remus went and retrieved James and Sirius from Quality Quidditch Supplies and the troop stopped for lunch at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. Lily and James had decided that it would be easier to all stay at the leaky Cauldron rather than lug Harry's entire school supplies home only to bring them back to London the next day.

* * *

"Harry sweetheart, it's time to get up." Lily opened the curtains and the September sunlight entered the room. Harry scrabbled around the bedside table for his glasses. He had been so excited yesterday that he'd stayed up and packed his trunk. But now he was exhausted. As much as Harry wanted to go back to sleep he knew that he couldn't miss the train.

"Are the others down stairs yet?"

"Yes dear, I think your Dad bullied Tom into making you pancakes. Why don't you run down and see while I make sure you've got everything you need in your trunk?"

Running down the stairs he collided with a bushy haired girl who was carrying a book.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl stood up and dusted the book jacket off. Harry could recall meeting her earlier that summer. Lily had held a BBQ at Pevrell Place where the First Generations could meet each other as well as some other Wizarding families that Lily had managed to invite.

"No, I'm just his identical twin. Could you move please, I'd really like to get to breakfast." Harry wasn't usually that sarcastic but he was very tired and hungry.

"Harry Potter doesn't have a twin..." The girl trailed off, confused at her peers use of sarcasm. He stepped round her and made his way down the stairs but she followed him.

"Are you excited about going to Hogwarts? What house do you think you'll be in? Both your parents were in Gryffindor weren't they? Do you think you'll follow in their footsteps or not?" Hermione was talking so fast Harry wouldn't have been surprised of there were two of her, what with the amount of talking she did. Finally Harry reached the table where Sirius and James were sitting.

"So, Harry, ready to face the dragon once you get to Hogwarts?" Padfoot was smiling his demented smile and Harry suspected it was because of the shot of Firewhiskey he often put in his morning coffee.

"What dragon? I haven't been able to practise any spells yet. I know quite a lot of the theory but none of the practical..." Hermione trailed off and began frantically flipping the pages of her book, no doubt looking for a solution.

"No, I reckon I'll just let it eat me. Not as if I've got my whole life ahead of me or anything." Harry smiled back at his godfather.

"There's the stupidity that will make you a brave and chivalrous Gryffindor." James cut in, as Sirius yawned and rested his head on the desk. They were all going to wave him off from the platform; but Sirius wasn't used to getting up this early as he worked at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror with James.

"Don't know how you managed having a kid Prongs. Getting up early in the mornings and shit like that. I can't deal with all that stress personally." Sirius drained the dregs from his cup and flopped back on the table. Two girls, who looked about sixteen, approached their table.

"Excuse me; you're Regulus Black aren't you?" Oh, no. Harry thought. They did not just say that. He skilfully manoeuvred himself so that his legs were now over the bench. If Sirius started letting jinxes fly he wanted to be able to escape up the stairs quickly.

"You're comparing me to that prejudice, Slytherin slime git! He's my bloody brother you moronic squibs. Of course I'm not Regulus the famous, poncy son. Why would I bother to grace this stupid pub with my valued presence if I was? And you call yourself fans? Unfortunately I'm just his good-for-nothing brother. Next time, learn to tell the fucking difference." With that, Sirius threw his mug onto the table and stormed up the stairs; almost ploughing into Lily as he did so.

Hermione seemed shocked to say the least. Harry didn't doubt that she hadn't been exposed to language of that, er severity at her age.

The girls scampered off, and Harry was positive that one of them was crying. Luckily it was early and so not many people had witnessed Sirius' outburst. The Daily Prophet always loved reporting on the dysfunctional relationship between the Head Auror and the national Quidditch player.

Lily took Sirius' place at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee from the jug. She looked tired, and Harry knew that she'd been under a lot of stress at work. He promised himself that he would try and stay out of trouble; she spent enough time worrying about his dad and she didn't need to stress about Harry as well.

After sitting beside his mother for a few minutes, Harry went up the stairs and into the room he was staying in. Sirius, Remus and his parents had all told him not to worry about which house he was sorted into. Although Sirius and James had made it clear to Harry, without Lily's knowledge, that he under no certain circumstances would be sorted into Slytherin as he was a Gryffindor through and through. Also, he'd been told, that if he was a Hufflepuff they would not be pleased at all.

After Lily had managed to talk Sirius out of his strop and into coming to wave his grandson off from the platform Lily, James, Remus, Harry and Hedwig arrived at Kings Cross Station. Lily and James had given Harry the snowy owl as a birthday present; also so he could right home without having to use the school owls.

Sirius and Remus walked through the wall, talking about the children of their fellow classmates; and who they should warn Harry to stay away from. James took hold of his son's shoulder with his right hand, grabbing the trolley handle with the other. Lily reached over and put her arm around Harry's neck to hold James' hand; she carried Hedwig (cage and all) in her free hand. Together the trio ran at the wall; all three grinning, anticipating what was to come.

* * *

**Hello, me again. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, it really means a lot, hugs all round. I hope you liked this and if you have any theories about characters and plots, feel free to either include them in your review *hint hint* or message them to me. If I think that they fit in with my ideas for this story, I may even include them (with your permission) and I will obviously credit you. Please, leave me a review, I reply to them all and they really inspire me and let me know that people actually want to read this story. Hope you all have had awesome days, keep calm and Potter-on my friends. -Sophia :) xx**


End file.
